


Goodnight Night Vale

by raven_aorla



Category: Goodnight Moon - Margaret Wise Brown, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Children's Literature, Creepy, Gen, Poetry, but the cozy and fluffy kind of creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text of a municipally-approved children's book for Night Vale parents to read to their surviving children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Night Vale

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This silly bit of poem was inspired by http://euphrasiedaisy.tumblr.com/post/56122639767

goodnight Night Vale

goodnight cursed mail

goodnight bowling alley

goodnight poisoned valley

goodnight Miss Josie

goodnight vicious posies

goodnight hidden spiders

goodnight pizza providers

goodnight Secret Police

goodnight cultish priests

goodnight floating cats

goodnight Boy Scout draft

goodnight slimy cacti

goodnight void sky

goodnight angels

goodnight torture cells

goodnight street cleaners

goodnight scared dreamers

goodnight bloodstone

goodnight warded home

goodnight perfect Carlos

goodnight radio host

goodnight, listeners, goodnight

 


End file.
